Naraku en sintonía
by trekumy
Summary: Su objetivo ha cambiado, y esta vez todo saldrá bien, él obtendrá lo que busca... ¡Un televisor!


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

Nota: Quienes me conocen saben que mi nicho es Ranma 1/2 , pero decidí escribir este fic como un homenaje a mi personaje favorito de esta serie. Espero que nadie decida matarme luego de leer este capítulo. El opening ha sido inspirado en el 3º opening de la serie titulado "Owarinai Yume", si escuchan el original mientras leen la letra de este tiene más sentido. Dicho todo esto, espero que se diviertan.

**Naraku en sintonía.**

**Opening**

En mi vida hay un programa,

Donde un ser que es un perro me mira,

y mi futuro se tranca

con una fuerza canina.

Yo vislumbro una meta

Un sueño siempre berreta

Por eso es que su maldita vida no termina.

¿Dónde encuentro la crueldad?

(Coro) A tres cuadras hacia allá…

Sólo espero un día la oportunidad

De al can matar…

El futuro pronto voy a alcanzar…

El obstáculo más grande en el pasado se quedará…

Contra todos me tendré que enfrentar

Porque el mundo mío es

Y no existe el después

Este sueño hay que alcanzar…

Porque el que tiene una tv.

Sabe lo que es… divagar.

**Capítulo 1: La decisión.**

-¡Maldito demonio, no eres nada para mi!- exclamó Inuyasha poniéndose de pie, mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que caía de la comisura del labio.

El enorme demonio que parecía un ogro se limitó a rugir, mientras lanzaba otro golpe al hombre de larga melena negra que tenía enfrente. Inuyasha logró esquivar el puñetazo por poco realizando un movimiento que le hizo perder el equilibrio quedando totalmente a merced de su agresor.

-¡Sango cuidado!- exclamó Miroku lanzando un pergamino a un demonio en forma de serpiente convirtiéndolo en polvo antes de que tocara a la exterminadora.

-¡Muchas gracias su excelencia!- agradeció -¡Hiraikotsu!- gritó mientras lanzaba su boomerang gigante acabando con dos demonios más –Son demasiados…- murmuró viendo como miles de ellos se dirigían a atacarlos.

-Usaré mi agujero negro- avisó Miroku mientras comenzaba a quitar el rosario de su mano derecha, pero se detuvo al percatarse de algo –¡Rayos, hay abejas!

Ambos se colocaron espalda con espalda, Sango lanzaba su arma acabando con algunos de los demonios en apoyo a Kirara quien hacía lo que podía luchando en las alturas, mientras Miroku se debatía si morir comido por demonios o envenenado por abejas.

-¡Tengo mucho miedo!- gritó sollozando Shippo escondido detrás de las piernas de Kagome.

-Esto no es nada pequeño, ahora conocerás mi más poderoso ataque- advirtió una mujer alta de cabello rojizo al tiempo que se quitaba uno de sus pendientes y lo arrojaba hacia nuestros protagonistas.

Al chocar con el suelo el pendiente se transformó en una bola semitransparente que absorbió a Kagome, dejando a Shippo a merced de la hechicera. Los ojos de Kagome perdieron el brillo, y se dejó caer al tiempo que la voluntad la abandonaba. Mientras un aura negativa la rodeaba por completo, su mente le hacía vivir sus más horribles pesadillas.

-¡Kagome, despierta por favor!- gritaba Shippo sollozando, mientras intentaba romper la bola con sus pequeñas garritas.

-Eso es, continúa así, tus sentimientos negativos te consumirán por completo hasta que pierdas los deseos de vivir. ¡Jajajaja!- reía la sacerdotisa mala mientras esperaba que su burbuja mágica hiciera todo el trabajo.

-¡Jejeje! Me pregunto que harán ahora que están separados por este espeso bosque y nadie vendrá a ayudarlos- habló Naraku a la nada misma mientras flotaba por encima de la zona de batalla dentro de su campo de energía.

Observó complacido como el grupo sucumbía ante los ataques, sin duda separarlos y atacarlos durante una noche de luna llena, había sido una gran idea.

Inuyasha permanecía tendido sobre el suelo, deteniendo el puño del demonio gigante con la funda de su espada. Para su fortuna dicha funda era muy resistente, pero sus débiles brazos de humano no soportarían por mucho tiempo más.

-_Debo… resistir, sólo unos instantes más…_- se daba ánimos mentalmente.

Estaba a punto de desfallecer, cuando los rayos de sol que tanto esperó comenzaron a acariciar su rostro. El cabello se decoloró lentamente hasta regresar a su color blanco original, abrió sus ojos ahora amarillos, y un colmillo se dejó ver cuando sonrió satisfecho. Con una mínima cantidad de fuerza hizo volar varios metros a su contrincante, y de un salto llegó al lugar donde Colmillo de Acero había caído. Al tomar la espada, la misma creció imponentemente.

-¡Ahora pagarás por todo lo que me hiciste sufrir!- gritó al tiempo que blandía la espada hacía el demonio que ya recuperado se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él. -¡Viento cortante!

El demonio se hizo trizas al recibir el ataque, pero Inuyasha no perdió tiempo en observarlo, ya que inmediatamente comenzó a internarse en el bosque en busca de sus amigos.

-¡Kagome, resiste voy por ti!

-¡Eres un genio, Sango!- exclamó el monje cubriéndose la nariz con su manga.

La exterminadora continuó con su tarea de dirigir el veneno hacia los monstruos valiéndose de su abanico, mientras Miroku mantenía una barrera protectora alrededor de ellos.

-Este veneno no es muy poderoso, por lo que no afecta a los demonios grandes, pero es muy efectivo contra las abejas- explicó Sango viendo como la última abeja caía muerta -¡Su turno excelencia!

-¡Agujero negro!- gritó Miroku luego de desaparecer la barrera, absorbiendo a los demonios sin el riesgo de envenenarse.

-¡Lo logramos!- exclamó Sango quitándose su máscara de exterminadora.

-Somos un gran equipo, si permanecemos juntos nada podrá vencernos…- afirmó el monje con su voz más profunda mirándola fijamente.

-Juntos…- murmuró ella con ojos soñadores, acercándose a él.

Estaban a punto de tomarse las manos cuando...

-¡Sango, Miroku, ¿están bien?- preguntó Inuyasha corriendo hacía ellos.

-¡Lo estábamos!- espetó Sango girándose molesta.

-¿Qué le pasa?- le preguntó Inuyasha a Miroku señalándola.

-No te preocupes por eso- le quitó importancia el aludido con una sonrisa afectada -¿Dónde está la señorita Kagome?

-No lo sé, y eso es lo que me preocupa, talvez Naraku la tenga- reflexionó preocupado.

-Tranquilo, la señorita Kagome es muy fuerte, y Shippo está con ella.

-Lo sé, pero aún así me preocupan. Debemos encontrarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¡Entonces dejen de hablar y apresúrense!- les gritó Sango desde las alturas montada en Kirara.

-¡Ya déjala ir!- ordenó Shippo a la sacerdotisa mala, quien estaba más concentrada en arreglar sus uñas que en atender al pequeño zorrito –¡Debo ser valiente!- murmuró para si mismo sintiéndose ignorado.

Apretando sus puños en un intento por dejar de temblar, observó fijamente a la mujer, ella se veía distraída por lo que un ataque directo le haría algún daño seguramente.

-¡Te acabaré sacerdotisa mala!- gritó el pequeño mientras se lanzaba a atacarla, acto seguido fue derribado por un manotazo de ella y cayó a unos metros inconsciente.

Kagome se revolvía en sueños dentro de la burbuja que en estos momentos estaba casi completamente opacada por sus sentimientos negativos.

-Inu… yasha…- fue un murmullo apenas audible, una súplica ahogada mientras en sueños observaba como su mundo se hacía trizas.

Esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba la observaban con desprecio, era insoportable sentirlo tan frío y distante, pero lo era aún más verlo en brazos de ella… Él dejó de mirarla para observar a Kikyo con ternura y amor infinitos, de esa forma tan especial que nunca sería para ella. Y entonces el golpe de gracia fue dado, Inuyasha tomó delicadamente la barbilla de tan hermosa sacerdotisa y la besó con pasión.

-Inu… yasha…- sollozó sintiendo como su corazón se rompía.

-¡Por ahí!- exclamó Sango desde el cielo señalando el lugar donde se encontraban Kagome y Shippo.

En el momento en que supo la ubicación exacta de sus amigos, Inuyasha aceleró su carrera dejando atrás a Miroku. Al llegar al lugar se encontró a Shippo desmayado, pero cuando estaba a punto de socorrerlo vio a Kagome dentro de la extraña burbuja.

-¡Kagome!- gritó mientras corría hacia ella, olvidando por completo al zorrito mágico.

-No tan rápido Inuyasha- lo detuvo la hechicera colocándose frente a él. –Si quieres rescatar a esa chica antes deberás vencerme a mí, a la gran sacerdotisa Mo…

-¡Quítate de mi camino sacerdotisa mala!- la interrumpió Inuyasha cansado de perder el tiempo -¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Kagome?

-Oh… esa pobre chica se convertirá en energía para mi, cuando la esfera en la que se encuentra encerrada se oscurezca por completo significará que sus sentimientos negativos finalmente se adueñaron de ella y ya no tendrá más motivos para vivir.

-¡Kagome!- gritó él aterrado ante la idea de perderla intentando llegar a la esfera, pero siendo detenido por un poderoso campo de energía –Argg… ¡Maldita sacerdotisa mala!- se quejó algo lastimado mientras algo de humo salía de su cuerpo.

-¿Porqué todos me llaman sacerdotisa mala? Tengo nombre, ¿sabes?

-¡Shippo! ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Miroku llegando al lugar al tiempo que tomaba en brazos al pequeño que comenzaba a despertar.

-¿Esa sacerdotisa mala te hizo esto?- le preguntó maternalmente Sango señalando un raspón en su bracito.

-¡Que no soy mala!- se quejó molesta, obsequiándole a Inuyasha la oportunidad perfecta para digi-evolucionar su espada a la de color rojo.

Mediante un hábil movimiento de su colmillo de acero rojo, creó una ráfaga de viento que acabó al instante con el campo de energía y cortó en dos mitades a la bola que aprisionaba a Kagome sin tocarla, de alguna forma.

-¡Maldito híbrido, me las pagarás!- exclamó la sacerdotisa mientras se arrancaba un cabello y se lo lanzaba.

La fina hebra voló hasta Inuyasha a una velocidad asombrosa enredándose en torno a su cuerpo con tal dureza que parecían enormes cadenas. Cayó a escasos metros de Kagome, llamándola desesperadamente.

-¿Inu… yasha?- preguntó confundida mientras despertaba de su terrible pesadilla.

-¡Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó el aludido arrastrándose como un gusano hasta donde estaba ella.

-Que pena jovencita, ya no me servirás para aumentar mis poderes, pero haré algo por ti y te mataré junto a tu novio- habló la mujer mientras lentamente quitaba el anillo de su mano derecha dispuesta a realizar un nuevo ataque.

-¡Kagome toma!- gritó Sango mientras le arrojaba un arco y algunas flechas.

-¡No podrás usarlos!- amenazó la sacerdotisa a punto de lanzar el anillo.

-¡Sacerdotisa mala déjalos en paz!- gritó Shippo usando su trompo gigante de ilusión.

-Sólo por llamarme así te mataré a ti primero- amenazó mientras esquivaba el impresionante ataque del pequeño, y se disponía a atacarlo a él.

Esa fue la distracción perfecta para que Kagome tomara su arma y lanzara una flecha sagrada directo al pecho de la sacerdotisa.

-¡No!- gritó mientras se desintegraba –_Y yo que acepté trabajar para Naraku para que no matara a esos pobres huérfanos…_- fue su último pensamiento.

Con la sacerdotisa ya convertida en polvo rojizo, las ataduras de Inuyasha se desvanecieron. Con todos a salvo, el grupo ya reunido retomó su camino.

-Señorita Kagome, ¿qué sucedió mientras estaba dentro de esa extraña bola?- preguntó Miroku.

-Fue terrible, me hicieron vivir mi peor temor- explicó consternada, recordando las horribles escenas que tuvo que ver.

-¿Tu peor temor? ¿Qué Naraku consiguiera la perla de Shikón?- preguntó Inuyasha.

-No, fue algo mucho peor.

-¿Qué todos nosotros nos pusiéramos en tu contra de pronto e intentáramos matarte?- sugirió Shippo.

-¿Ver como toda tu familia era asesinada?- esa fue Sango.

-¡No, algo mucho peor que todo eso! No insistan no quiero ni recordarlo- exclamó afligida al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Maldita sacerdotisa mala, era una tarea muy sencilla y la arruinó!- exclamó Naraku molesto, aterrizando a mitad de un espeso bosque muy lejano al lugar de la batalla.

-Talvez, no fue ella quien lo arruinó- comentó un viejo enano con largas orejas que salía de un apestoso pantano.

-Gran oyente… veo que estás al tanto de mis movimientos- comentó altaneramente –Si no fue ella, ¿quién lo arruinó?

-Oí que fuiste tú.

-¡¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no arruiné nada!

-Oh, vamos Naraku, siempre lo haces. Tienes todo a tu favor y acabas arruinándolo.

-Si claro, debo imaginar que tú lo harías mejor, ¿cierto?- preguntó ofendido.

-Eso no puedo saberlo, pero por lo que he escuchado se dice que estás más preocupado en jugar psicológicamente con tus enemigos, que en derrotarlos.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Atacar a Inuyasha cuando hay luna nueva es una excelente estrategia, pero hacerlo diez minutos antes del amanecer…

-Era para darle más dramatismo…

-¿Y qué me dices de atacar a una sacerdotisa como Kagome usando hechizos para jugar con sus emociones? Siempre lo haces y jamás funcionó.

-¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?

-Enviaría a uno de los demonios gigantescos que siempre usas contra el híbrido, le ordenaría que la tomara por sorpresa y la matara inmediatamente, sin darle oportunidad de escapar.

-Excelente plan, ese demonio la mataría mientras Inuyasha los mira tranquilamente- dijo irónicamente Naraku.

-Sólo tienes que poner a Kikyo en el camino de Inuyasha para sacarlo del camino y, ¿qué me dices del monje y la exterminadora? Siempre les permites luchar juntos cuando sabes que las abejas no significan nada para ella y por más gigantescos y numerosos demonios que les envíes él los absorberá con su agujero negro.

-Si si, ya entendí… enano orejudo- murmuró lo último.

-Escuché eso…

-Oh, ya habías regresado, no te escuché llegar- comentó Kagura entrando a la habitación de Naraku –Por tu rostro imagino que de nuevo no pudiste vencerlos.

-Mejor guárdate tus comentarios, no estoy de humor- bufó molesto colocando su abrigo de piel sobre un extraño perchero.

-¿Ese era…?- preguntó Kagura señalando la cabeza del gran oyente enterrada en una pica que en estos momentos sostenía la piel de su jefe.

-Hablaba demasiado- explicó sentándose frente a una bola de cristal –Retírate si no quieres terminar como él- advirtió.

La mujer se marchó rápida como el viento, ya en la soledad su bola comenzó a brillar, espiaría al grupo de Inuyasha e idearía un plan infalible, ya nadie volvería a burlarse de él.

El grupo de protagonistas acampaban en el claro de un bosque, charlando amigablemente sin percatarse del pequeño demonio insecto que los espiaba.

-¡Estas frituras son deliciosas Kagome!- exclamó Sango disfrutando del moderno manjar.

-Estoy de acuerdo, la época de la señorita Kagome tiene muchas cosas buenas- comentó Miroku.

-Las sopas instantáneas por ejemplo- asintió Inuyasha atragantándose con los snacks.

-Pero no sólo hay comida en mi época, hay muchas otras cosas fascinantes- explicó Kagome.

-¡Cuéntanos!- pidió Shippo emocionado.

-Pues… existen máquinas que lavan la ropa automáticamente sin que haya que ir a un río a fregarla, también carros a motor que no necesitan ser tirados por caballos y son mucho más veloces que los de aquí, pero no hay demonios ni seres mágicos.

-Debe ser un lugar muy tranquilo entonces- dedujo Miroku.

-Pues no tanto, los problemas son de otro tipo en realidad…

-Pero sigue contándonos Kagome, ¿Qué más hay?- insistió Shippo emocionado.

-Pues… hay algo llamado televisión, son unas cajas dentro de las cuales se pueden ver imágenes, hay distintos programas como noticieros, telenovelas, películas y demás…

-¿Qué es un programa, un noticiero y esas cosas?- preguntó Sango confundida.

-Veamos… programa se le llama a las cosas que hay en la televisión, por ejemplo un noticiero es un programa en el cual unos señores te dicen lo que está pasando en el mundo.

-¿En todo el mundo, cómo pueden saberlo todo?- esta vez fue Inuyasha el interesado.

-Pues, la gente se comunica mucho más fácil que ahora… luego están las telenovelas, en ellas se cuentan historias, generalmente sobre una chica que sufre mucho por su amor imposible, hay muchas personas intentando separarlos pero el amor siempre triunfa al final.

-Sufrimiento… gente intentando separarla de su amor… mmm… telenovelas, que interesante- murmuró Naraku escuchando con atención el relato de Kagome.

-Y ahora están de moda unos programas llamados "Reality Shows" en los cuales aíslan a un grupo de personas en una casa, una isla, o cualquier sitio, les ponen pruebas y puedes ver todo lo que hacen todo el tiempo, cuando comen, cuando duermen, incluso cuando se bañan. Luego las personas que los ven deciden quienes siguen allí y quienes deben irse- continuó contando Kagome sin imaginar siquiera que tenía un espectador más.

-¡Reality Show!- exclamó Naraku emocionado.

De pronto todo cobró un nuevo sentido, un mundo sin magia donde él sería el más poderoso, y podría pasar todo el día observando los dramas de las personas, sus más sucios secretos e intimidades e incluso decidir sobre sus vidas, era todo lo que un demonio como él podría desear.

¿Qué importaba matar al perrucho ese? Tarde o temprano acabaría siendo comido por sus propias pulgas. La perla era tentadora en un mundo lleno de demonios y seres mágicos, pero si nadie conocía siquiera un hechizo básico él sería el ser más poderoso del lugar. Y lo más importante… sin tantas responsabilidades tendría tiempo libre para divertirse.

-¡Está decidido, idearé un plan para entrar en aquel mundo y apoderarme de esa cosa llamada televisión, y así tendré esas telenovelas y reality shows!- exclamó poniéndose de pie con decisión –Y esta vez todo será perfecto, no habrá fallas… ¡Conocerán el verdadero potencial del gran Naraku!

**Continuará.**

Hola de nuevo… espero que se hayan divertido, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero no demorarme demasiado con el siguiente capítulo, gracias por leerme y si me dejan algún rev me van a hacer muy feliz ^^.

Saludos se cuidan ^_-.


End file.
